1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish racks and their accessories, and in particular, to a dish rack having a tilting base that allows water to be drained from the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dish racks are commonly used on kitchen countertops for positioning plates, bowls, cups and utensils to let them dry after they have been washed. The water from the washed plates, bowls, cups and utensils will typically drip on to the base of the dish rack, and the water can be drained to the kitchen sink by tilting the base.
The base for conventional dish racks is typically rectangular in shape to allow a long edge of the dish rack to be positioned adjacent an edge of the kitchen sink. Conventional kitchens found in older homes typically have a narrow kitchen counter so that the conventional rectangular dish racks would normally have to be positioned with their short edge adjacent an edge of the kitchen sink. However, kitchens being designed in newer homes now have deeper kitchen counters, so that it is sometimes desirable to position the long edge of a rectangular dish rack adjacent an edge of the kitchen sink.
In light of the different orientations of kitchen counters and kitchen sinks that are available today, it is desirable to provide dish rack assemblies that have the flexibility of being able to position either a long edge or a short edge of the dish rack adjacent an edge of the kitchen sink.